Red rain
by Stripes93
Summary: It's raining blood and they're all dead...why is it raining...and are they all dead...Alfred has a run in with a long dead country who has the answers to his questions...


Alfred stuck a hand out, catching a red drop in his hand. "Red rain...?" He whispered and lifted his head up, allowing the scarlet drops to run down his face, catch on his eye lashes, sink into the cracks in his lips.

"_Blut_,"Blue eyes flicked to where the voice came from, from the darkness, but...where had the darkness come from? "Blood,"

"But...why is there blood falling from the sky?" The blond asked, watching as eyes, as red as the blood that fell from the heavens, began to appear.

"You tell me, Alfred." The disembodied voice said, white hair materializing. "You should know,"

"No...I don't know. Why is this happening?" Alfred asked, his white shirt becoming soiled.

"Why is there blood falling from the sky you ask?" Slowly, the man became clearer and clearer, a cocky, never ending smirk on his face.

"P-Prussia...?" Alfred said, mouth wide agape. Why was he here? He...he was dead! He died long ago after the war!

"Why is there blood falling from the sky? Take a look around you first...America." The albino instructed, the young country doing so. The darkness started to dissipate, revealing his own home, the lush grass, the white picket fences...

"I'm home...but where is everyone?" Alfred said, noticing the lack of people. No laughing children running down the street, no cars going by, no dogs, cats...everything was empty, dull, painted with a tinge of red.

"Look a little closer," The Prussian said, suddenly disappearing from sight. The scene suddenly changed, the grass drying out, the fences and houses becoming old and decrepit...people...everywhere...dead! They laid around him in mounds, children, adults, men and women...his children! They were dead! "But...but why? Why are they dead? Prussia! Why are they dead?" A pair of hands then covered his eyes, blocking his vision.

"You still haven't answered the first question, America. Why is it raining blood?" The albino whispered, lips on his ear. "Why is it raining blood on your ground, America? Why is it staining your shirt and staining the hands of your people, America? Why America?"

"Why do you keep saying my country name?" Alfred asked, beginning to shake. "Why don't you say my actual name?"

"Why should I? You don't remember my name do you?" The albino hissed.

"It's...uh..."

"Exactly," He smirked against his ear. "When this is all over, that's all you're going to be. Just America. No one will remember your name, just like they don't remember mine."

"When what's all over? Why is it raining blood, Prussia? Why are my people dead? What's going on?" The American practically shouted, the hands over his eyes moving to his shoulders.

"I'll give you a hint," In the blond's hands then appeared an army helmet, splattered in blood.

"A...a helmet? But...what does that have to do with it raining blood?"

"Think real hard. Why an army helmet? Why blood?" The red eyed man said, pressing his cheek to Alfred's.

"A...the war?" Alfred finally said, looking to the Prussian.

"Exactly!"

Prussia then smiled, turning Alfred around to face him. "Exactly! And isn't it beautiful?" He said, taking the helmet from the American and held it upside down, letting the red liquid collect at the bottom.

"The war?"

"Yes, the war! War is such a beautiful thing! The hacking, the death, the pain, but you know what the best part about it is?" Gently, he stuck a finger in the blood then pulled it out, watching a drop fall back into the water. "The blood," He whispered, sticking the finger into his mouth and moaned quietly.

"That-that's sick!" Alfred said, taking a step back from the Prussian. "Blood isn't beautiful! It's..." Realization then dawned on him. "My people...it's their blood!" He gasped, the air suddenly too thin. "Their blood is falling!"

"Correct once again!" Prussia said, lifting the helmet to his lips and tipped it back, swallowing the liquid, allowing it dribble down his face. "But it's okay! Me and you, America! We were made for war! I fought wars all my life! I was made for fighting!" Laughing, the Prussian put then helmet on his head, red dripping down his head. "And so were you! Soon you'll be just like me! Killing off your own people, wanting more than what you can have! Isn't it awesome?"

"No...I...I would never kill my people! I'm...I'm the hero! I-"

"And every hero has their flaw." The Prussian then began to disappear, body becoming translucent.

"Prussia! Wait! How do I stop the rain? How do I bring them back to life?" Alfred called, red eyes watching him.

"You don't, silly America. You keep sending them, keep letting them die, allow the body count to add up, and before you know it..." The red eyes then blinked away and the blond fell to his knees, the darkness returning, the rain steadily falling upon him as he whispered

"I disappear..."

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, I've had the image on blood raining from the sky in my mind for the past few days. Weird I know, I've been in a...less than bad mood. I decided to turn that image into fanficiton and thus this was born! Leave your comments below, I'd love to hear what you thought of this piece. It was...fun to write to say the least and I thought it very fitting to have Prussia the one commenting on the war America is fighting. ~Ciao! Love Stripes_


End file.
